Zillionensystem von Candelaria
Das Zillionensystem von Candelaria ist ein Zillionensystem, das von John L. Candelaria ausgearbeitet und in Word Ways (1975John Candelaria: Extending the Number Names. In: Word Ways. Band 8, Nr. 3, Artikel 3, 1975, S. 141 f. (online)., Neuerungen: 1976John Candelaria: Renaming the Extended Numbers. In: Word Ways. Band 9, Nr. 1, Artikel 15, 1976, S. 39 (online)., 1983John Candelaria: A New Number Nomenclature. In: Word Ways. Band 16, Nr. 2, Artikel 16, 1983, S. 125–127 (online).) veröffentlicht wurde. Tabelle 1 Million bis Millillion Tabelle 1 (Perioden i'' = 1, 2, …, 1 000 000) :'1–9''' 1 Million, 2 Billion, 3 Trillion, 4 Quadrillion, 5 Quintillion, 6 Sextillion, 7 Septillion, 8 Oktillion, 9 Nonillion :10–19 10 Dezillion, 11 Undezillion, 12 Duodezillion, 13 Tredezillion, 14 Quattuordezillion, 15 Quindezillion, 16 Sexdezillion, 17 Septendezillion, 18 Oktodezillion, 19 Novemdezillion :20–29 20 Vigintillion, 21 Viginti-Unillion, 22 Viginti-Duillion, 23 Viginti-Treillion, 24 Viginti-Quattroillion, 25 Viginti-Quinillion, 26 Viginti-Sextillion, 27 Viginti-Septeillion, 28 Viginti-Oktoillion, 29 Viginti-Noveillion :30–90 30 Trigintillion, 31 Triginti-Unillion, .. 40 Quadragintillion, 50 Quinquagintillion, 60 Sexagintillion, 70 Septuagintillion, 80 Oktagintillion, 90 Nonagintillion :100–900 100 Zentillion, 101 Zenti-Unillion, 110 Zenti-Dezillion, 120 Zenti-Vigintillion, …, :200 Duzentillion, 300 Trezentillion, 400 Quadringentillion, 500 Quingentillion, 600 Sexgentillion, 700 Septingentillion, 800 Oktingentillion, 900 Nongentillion :1 000–9 000 1 000 Dezingentillion, 1 001 Dezingenti-Unillion, 1 010 Dezingenti-Dezillion, 1 100 Dezingenti-Zentillion, 1 200 Dezingenti-Duzentillion, …, :2 000 Bi-Dezingentillion, 2 100 Bi-Dezingenti-Unzentillion, 2 200 Bi-Dezingenti-Duzentillion, …, :3 000 Tri-Dezingentillion, 4 000 Quadri-Dezingentillion, 5 000 Quinti-Dezingentillion, 6 000 Sexti-Dezingentillion, 7 000 Septi-Dezingentillion, 8 000 Okti-Dezingentillion, 9 000 Noni-Dezingentillion :10 000–90 000 10 000 Dezi-Dezingentillion, 10 001 Dezi-Dezingenti-Unillion, 10 010 Dezi-Dezingenti-Dezillion, 10 100 Dezi-Dezingenti-Zentillion, 11 000 Undezi-Dezingentillion, 12 000 Duodezi-Dezingentillion, 13 000 Tredezi-Dezingentillion, …, :20 000 Viginti-Dezingentillion, 21 000 Viginti-Undezingentillion, 22 000 Viginti-Duodezingentillion, …, :30 000 Triginti-Dezingentillion, 40 000 Quadraginti-Dezingentillion, 50 000 Quinquaginti-Dezingentillion, 60 000 Sexaginti-Dezingentillion, 70 000 Septuaginti-Dezingentillion, 80 000 Oktaginti-Dezingentillion, 90 000 Nonaginti-Dezingentillion :100 000–900 000 100 000 Zenti-Dezingentillion, 110 000 Zentidezi-Dezingentillion, 120 000 Zentiviginti-Dezingentillion, …, :200 000 Duzenti-Dezingentillion, 300 000 Trezenti-Dezingentillion, 400 000 Quadringenti-Dezingentillion, 500 000 Quingenti-Dezingentillion, 600 000 Sexgenti-Dezingentillion, 700 000 Septingenti-Dezingentillion, 800 000 Oktingenti-Dezingentillion, 900 000 Nongenti-Dezingentillion :1 000 000 Millillion Tabelle 2 Millillion bis Millieinsillion Tabelle 2 (Perioden 106''i'', i'' = 1, 2, …, 1 000 000) :'1–9''' 1 Millillion, 2 Billillion, 3 Trillillion, … :10–90 10 Dezillillion, 20 Vigintillillion, … :100–900 100 Zentillillion, 200 Duzentillillion, … :1 000–9 000 1 000 Dezingentillillion, 2 000 Bidezingentillillion, … :10 000–90 000 10 000 Dezi-Dezingentillillion, … :100 000–900 000 100 000 Zenti-Dezingentillillion, … :1 000 000 Millieinsillion Tabelle 3 Millieinsillion bis Millizweiillion Tabelle 3 (Perioden 106 · 106''i'', i'' = 1, 2, …, 1 000 000) :'1–9''' 1 Millieinsillion, 2 Billieinsillion, 3 Trillieinsillion, … :10–90 10 Dezillieinsillion, 20 Vigintillieinsillion, … :100–900 100 Zentillieinsillion, 200 Duzentillieinsillion, … :1 000–9 000 1 000 Dezingentillieinsillion, … :10 000–90 000 10 000 Dezi-Dezingentillieinsillion, … :100 000–900 000 100 000 Zenti-Dezingentillieinsillion, … :1 000 000 Millizweiillion Und so weiter. Im englischsprachigen und der kurzen Leiter folgenden Original wird 103(106 + 3) als Periode der Millieinsillion sowie in Tabelle 3 103(103''i'' + 3 + 3) als Periode angegeben, was aber der Nennung der Millieinsillion in Tabelle 2 unter der Zahl 1 000 000 widerspricht. In diesem Wiki wird (A. Ross EcklerA. Ross Eckler: The Only Man Infinity Fears. In: Word Ways. Band 19, Nr. 4, Artikel 20, 1986, S. 252–254 (online). folgend) von 103 · 103''i'' + 3 + 3 ausgegangen, was auf die lange Leiter umgelegt 106 · 106''i'' bedeutet. Im Original wird auch 103(103(106 + 3) + 3) als Periode der Millizweiillion angegeben, was der Nennung der Millizweiillion in Tabelle 3 unter der Zahl 1 000 000 widerspricht. Rezeption In einigen Ausgaben des Guinnessbuchs wird Candelaria als der einzige Mann/Mensch, den die Unendlichkeit fürchtet, bezeichnet: „Mr Candelaria (“the only man infinity fears”) of Loma Linda, Calif has devised a Large Number Denomination System concluding with a milli-decilli-fiveillionillion.“ Es gibt keinen Grund, hier aufzuhören; eine Millidezillisechsillionillion ist noch größer. Möglicherweise hat Norris McWhirter ein Beispiel für die Benennung einer großen Zahl mit dem theoretischen Ende verwechselt, vielleicht ist gemeint, dass Candelaria selbst mit dieser Zahl aufhörte. Da er direkt nach Grahams Zahl (genauer: der Graham-Gardner-Zahl) erwähnt wird, entstand das Missverständnis, milli-decilli-fünfillionillion (eine bessere Übersetzung wäre Milli-Dezilli-Fünfillionillion) sei ein Synonym von Grahams Zahl; dies ist nicht der Fall. Von Eckler wird Isaac Asimov zitiert mit „your Number Denomination system makes my head swim endlessly“. Nach Candelarias AngabenWikipedia-Diskussionsseite stimmte Donald E. Knuth zu, dass es die beste LND-Auflistung ist, die er je gesehen hat. Zudem soll das System Carl Sagan sprachlos gelassen haben. Millillion steht hier für die 1 000 000. Zillion statt (wie lateinisch mille nahelegt) für die 1000. Des Weiteren kommt es zum Zusammenstoß von Vokalen mit ''-illion'', der sich mit den Vollformen meist vermeiden ließe, wenn ein derartiger Wechsel überhaupt nötig ist: Tresillion, Quattuorillion, Septemillion, Novemillion. Das System verwendet Sexgentillion, obwohl 600 nach dem Buch Latin Fundamentals''Ernest L. Hettich, Albert G. C. Maitland: ''Latin Fundamentals. New York: Prentice-Hall, 1950, S. 128., auf das Candelarias System basieren soll, sescentī heißt. Ebenso heißt es dort octōgintā, in Candelarias System dagegen Oktagintillion, allerdings kommt octāgintā durchaus auch vor. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:System